


if you don’t like it you can lump it by verity [podfic]

by exmanhater, regonym, Rhea314 (Rhea), theleanansidhe



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b>: The Young Avengers' band is also called The Young Avengers, because they're very subtle. They've written three songs together: "Destroy You," "Superpowered," and "Unnatural Love," which, given the percentage of people in the band with the same equipment fucking each other, you might think was about gay liberation, but actually chronicles the time Loki read them the juicy parts of Flowers in the Attic on a trip up the coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you don’t like it you can lump it by verity [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you don't like it you can lump it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810042) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



**Title** : if you don’t like it you can lump it  
**Author** : verity  
**Reader** : Exmanhater, Regonym, theleanansidhe, Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Young Avengers, Hawkeye (Comics)  
**Character** : Kate Bishop/America Chavez, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : The Young Avengers' band is also called The Young Avengers, because they're very subtle. They've written three songs together: "Destroy You," "Superpowered," and "Unnatural Love," which, given the percentage of people in the band with the same equipment fucking each other, you might think was about gay liberation, but actually chronicles the time Loki read them the juicy parts of Flowers in the Attic on a trip up the coast.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2810042)  
**Length** 0:06:46  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/if%20you%20don't%20like%20it%20you%20can%20lump%20it%20by%20verity.mp3)

**Streaming:**  



End file.
